


Breathe In The Deep

by simplesetgo



Series: Breathe/Break [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Comeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Forest Sex, Magic Cock, Unnecessarily involved prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessors have a secret, and it's Cara's favorite one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> C/R/K is strongly implied but not present. ~~Ignores~~ Plays loose with a bit of canon. In case you missed the tag, there is a magic cock in this fic.

Not long after Cara joins the Seeker and his quest, she learns a bit of startling information courtesy of one slightly tipsy Mother Confessor. The four of them are at a corner table in the crowded Frothing Dragon, and Kahlan has apparently noticed Cara shrinking away whenever she sways a little too close. “There’s nothing to be worried about,” Kahlan informs her, and takes another sip from her tankard. “Do you want to know a secret?” She grins and turns triumphantly to Richard and Zedd. “I know a secret that none of you do!”

Richard has been trying not to laugh; the brunette’s overly carefree manner has infected the men across the table. “And what would that be?” he asks, smiling. Zedd, for his part, raises his eyebrows to indicate interest—mouth occupied with a leg of mutton as it is.

Kahlan turns back to Cara, who’s holding her own untouched tankard captive on the table—someone has to stay sharp to protect Lord Rahl. Cara tries her hardest to adopt a trustworthy, harmless expression. It’s hard, though, because she’s never done it before and she’s not used to being either of those things.

“I can’t confess you unless you let me,” Kahlan tells her solemnly, blue eyes wide. “Mord-Sith let our magic through because they don't know they have a choice. The truth is that Confessor magic is like any other, so you could…do that thing!” She thrusts her arm across the table at Zedd, palm raised in imitation of Cara’s protective stance—even setting her face into a pouting scowl.

“I don’t make that face,” Cara mutters, “and I wasn’t aware you could shoot Confessor magic at people like Wizard’s Fire.” She widens her own eyes at Richard fleetingly, as if to say, _Please handle your Confessor._

But Richard and Zedd are staring at Kahlan, shocked. Kahlan sits back, looking very pleased with herself, and takes another drink, smacking her lips. Cara thinks she can feel Kahlan swinging her legs under the bench. “Wait a moment,” Cara says slowly. “She’s serious?”

****

 _Many months and feelings later…_

“Because it’s almost gone,” Cara is saying reasonably, “and I’d like to make good use of it.”

Kahlan huffs. “I am not one of your _harlots_ ,” she says, “to be dragged to your bed whenever _you_ feel like it.”

Across their fresh campfire, Richard watches them both, amused. “Cara, normally one doesn’t ask for sex by actually asking for sex,” he tries to explain.

Zedd coughs and stands; while the subject matter itself is hardly awkward territory for a man his age, it’s clear he thinks of them all as his grandchildren. He excuses himself to take up first watch. Though the sun just set minutes ago, darkness is falling quickly in the thick woods around them.

“It normally works just fine,” defends Cara, glancing at the Mother Confessor. “She’s just…”

“Not in the mood,” Kahlan says primly, tilting her chin up.

Cara looks to Richard, who shrugs helplessly. “I haven’t found a way past that,” he offers, “and not for lack of trying.”

Cara looks back to Kahlan, who is sitting up straight, hands in her lap, eyes flitting everywhere but Cara. She debates unzipping the front of her leathers under the guise of being too warm—and Kahlan _cannot_ keep her eyes from Cara’s cleavage when that happens—but she has a feeling she needs a more powerful weapon. She nods to herself. Now would be the time.

After rummaging in her knapsack, Cara lifts a spool of red cording and stands to offer it to Kahlan. The brunette takes it suspiciously. “What’s this?”

“It’s for a new wrapping for your daggers,” Cara says seriously, dropping to one knee as she pulls a length of cord for Kahlan’s inspection. “Red is better than black because it hides blood. And you get blood on your daggers when you slash people sometimes.”

Kahlan blinks. Looking rather flustered, she opens her mouth and closes it before taking Cara’s hand in her own. “Oh,” she says softly. “Cara. Thank you.”

Cara sets a gloved hand on her thigh, on the bare skin under the split of her dark skirt, and looks at her hopefully.

“Oh,” Kahlan breathes excitedly. “And we’ll match. Our weapons!” She holds the leather cording down near Cara’s Agiels, eyes narrowing in inspection.

Cara meaningfully moves her hand further up Kahlan’s thigh.

That’s when Kahlan’s eyes, still narrowed, shift to Cara’s hand. She frowns suddenly. “Wait. This is just…”

“I’ve been saving it for a special occasion,” Cara explains. “Had it in my pack for weeks now.”

“I don’t see why you can’t save those potions of yours for a special occasion,” Kahlan mumbles. “You just wake up some mornings and want to…have a…be a…have a _thing_?”

“A cock?” supplies Cara. “Sure. So, did it work?”

“Did what work?”

Cara shifts her hand scandalously close to Kahlan’s inner thighs, her expression a question. Kahlan huffs out a laugh, but promptly tries to look stern as she seizes and stills Cara’s wrist. There’s debate written across the Mother Confessor’s face—she’s biting her lip, eyes flitting from place to place. Cara thinks for a moment, then slowly unzips her front…slowly, slowly, all the way down to the waist, baring a tapering strip of skin, all the while gazing at Kahlan from under her lashes. She doesn’t part her lapels, though, because that would just be cheating.

Kahlan stares, and absently licks her lips, and thinks, and sighs with a smile before pulling her up for a kiss. Cara matches her smile against her mouth, victorious. Kahlan’s lips part and their kiss is heated, the Mother Confessor’s tongue licking into Cara’s mouth like it’s _her_ who wants this so badly. It occurs to Cara that she very well might.

Kahlan hums dazedly when Cara pulls away and turns to see Richard watching, chin in his hand. “Lord Rahl?” Cara offers, as a nicety. She knows Richard isn’t a fan of her favorite potion—disappointing to Cara, but understandable.

He stands and waves her off, heading to keep Zedd company. “Let me know when, uh, when…it’s gone, and maybe then.”

Cara rolls her eyes. “I should teach you all some actual words one day,” she mutters, and Kahlan only has time for a short laugh before Cara is ravaging her mouth again. Clothing is shed with dexterous and practiced fingers; a bedroll, Kahlan’s this time, is laid out. Cara’s cock is half-hard, setting against Kahlan’s thigh as she stretches over the Confessor’s reclining form. Kahlan’s breasts are magnificent: the way they fill Cara’s hands, their rosy tips, their softness and warmth—Cara loves taking Kahlan’s nipples in her mouth, teasing them with her tongue, because the soft moans of enjoyment Kahlan looses during this are like nothing she’s heard.

Kahlan threads fingers in her hair, throws her head back and keens when she bites down. Cara tugs with clenched teeth around a devilish smile. She pinches and rolls, teases and twists, and Kahlan is in motion under her: a thigh lifting, giving friction to her cock; an arm reaching down Cara’s back, palm cupping her ass and squeezing; ever deeper breaths are raising her chest under Cara’s mouth.

Cara raises her head to inspect her handiwork in flickering firelight: proudly standing nipples, now darkened, erect and tempting and Cara can’t help flicking one with her tongue. She’s licking up the underside of Kahlan’s breast, just because she can, when a thought hits her. “So it turns you on when I give you gifts,” she muses between the swells of Kahlan’s breasts, and Kahlan hums lazy agreement, fingers skating across Cara’s sides. “If I were to buy you an entire shop, then,” she continues, arching up to whisper in Kahlan’s ear, “would you start coming…uncontrollably? It stands to reason, I should think.”

“Maybe,” Kahlan whispers, eyes fluttering because Cara’s hand is drifting down her belly, over coarse, dark curls, to where she is damp with arousal. “No one’s ever bought me a shop before.”

“Interesting,” Cara says, and makes a note of it. She hums as her lips trail over the mounds of Kahlan’s breasts, over ivory skin growing heated and flushed. She never gets tired of this, the anxious crush of her body against another’s, warm skin pressed to her own, but she knows sex with Kahlan has something that sets it apart. Something when it’s just the two of them, giving in to passion and want and indulging each other like they’re made for this, like they are one, like they share the same existence for these times together.

But Kahlan is wound up: ready and nearly panting and Cara finds herself urged onto her back, rolling over—and if she didn’t enjoy this so damn much she wouldn’t allow it. Besides, she reasons to herself, it’s Kahlan.

The Mother Confessor leans down, shifts down to nuzzle her cheek against Cara’s thigh, and Cara reaches to smooth soft, dark hair behind Kahlan’s ear as she takes Cara’s cock into her mouth. Kahlan’s tongue is soft and warm against her shaft and it twitches in a spasm of pleasure: Kahlan smiles up at her as best she can as she sucks on Cara gently, slender hand wrapped firm around the base of her. “Do you have a preference?” Cara wonders idly, then wonders if she’ll need to explain.

“I don’t think so,” Kahlan says, after pulling Cara from her lips with a wet pop. “I enjoy you like this, and…also, the other way.” She makes a show of licking the underside of Cara’s cock from base to tip, eyes closed, and Cara groans as she’s taken in again.

“Again with the words,” Cara begins, but then, exhaling roughly, her hips buck up into Kahlan’s hot mouth, and she’s rock hard, hard enough, wet enough for Kahlan, who raises herself up—she is beautiful like this, bare above her, unashamed in the way she runs a hand up her front, cups her own breast, combs her hair back behind her—and sinks down onto Cara, straddling her hips and leaning forward, eyes closed and lower lip between her teeth. Cara waits with bated breath, arms spread at her sides, nearly sobbing with how good Kahlan’s core feels around her, such soft, wet, heat, and so tight, and it takes every bit of her will not to spur her into movement with a thrust up into her.

Then Kahlan sighs out, opens blue eyes gone soft with pure arousal, and begins to gently rock against Cara: her breasts hanging heavy over Cara’s own. Her hair shines in firelight as it flows back over her shoulders in defiance. They lock eyes and Kahlan leans down, as if drawn to her, bracing herself with hands at Cara’s shoulders. Their deep kiss is like a languid searching, like Cara is looking for what makes Kahlan so different and Kahlan is looking for answers all her own. Tongues slide and push, lips smack, and Cara is lost in the taste of Kahlan’s mouth, lost in the intense pleasure at her groin. Kahlan’s hips are grinding sinuous circles against Cara’s and Cara can’t take it anymore. She jerks up strong at the hips, takes hold of Kahlan’s thighs, asks with her eyes and Kahlan smiles in answer, sitting straight.

Cara pushes up onto her forearms as Kahlan starts to fuck her: full breasts bouncing as she lifts and lowers herself in a quickening pace. It’s slick penetration, slick friction, slick heat, and Kahlan loves it, too: her mouth is forming a perfect circle, lips red and wet from Cara’s rough kisses, and her brow is furrowed in concentration or appreciation; it doesn’t matter which. With every thrust down Cara’s fingers curl against nothing; pleasure builds in pulses and swells, and Cara’s cock is hitting all the right spots inside Kahlan: it’s written all over the brunette’s face.

Mouth falling open with exhilaration, Cara doesn’t know what to watch: where their sexes meet, where Kahlan’s pussy is lifting and Cara can just see the Confessor’s copious wetness glistening on her shaft before it’s buried again: sinking deep into her. Or she could watch Kahlan’s breasts, could spend hours watching Kahlan’s maddeningly alluring breasts while she’s merely walking, no less when they’re shaking vigorously with the exertion of sex. Or Kahlan’s face, enraptured with the knowledge of what she’s doing, with how it feels: she’s nearly glowing with raw arousal, cheeks flushed dark and panting out breaths.

And Cara loves what a sight they must make, loves what a passerby would think knowing that the Mother Confessor is riding Cara’s cock and loving it. Soon Kahlan needs more speed, needs to work different muscles: she leans back, arches her spine and plants her palms behind her. Her head tilts back and she drives her hips to a furious rhythm. Cara groans, because it’s the _perfect_ rhythm. Her pussy is tight and clenching around Cara’s cock and there’s nothing in the world but her quickly building orgasm and the incredible woman responsible.

“I’m going to buy you things,” Cara pants, “every single day. Maybe more than once a day.”

“We’ll never find the Stone,” Kahlan tells her with a lopsided grin, “if we stop to have sex every few hours.” She lunges back forward, her dark hair a curtain around her face, and smiles down at Cara: she hasn’t slowed her pace, she’s still fucking her like she wants the entire woods to hear their hips meeting and Cara loves that Kahlan’s ass will be red from this. “I swear,” Kahlan says sweetly, kissing Cara on the cheek as she pauses, “keeping you two sated is a full time task.”

“Hardly,” Cara grunts as Kahlan thrusts her hips down, lifts them up. “You see, the Wizard demands on stopping to eat often enough. While he’s filling his face, we’ll go behind the nearest bush and you’ll let me fuck you senseless. The Lord Rahl can come if he’s not annoying me.”

“Why do I think you’ve actually given this serious thought,” Kahlan laughs, and Cara shrugs innocently. Then her head is lowering to Cara’s chest: Kahlan has, in the past, admitted to forgetting Cara has breasts at all while she’s otherwise endowed. Again, disappointing but understandable. But now, as Kahlan teases around the edges of Cara’s orgasm, she hunches down and assaults them: tongue lashing her nipples, taking a mouthful of breast between her teeth and biting, just the way Cara likes, unceasing in the violently graceful movement of her hips. Cara’s nipples are sensitive: Kahlan tugs at them with lips and teeth until Cara is stroking the side of her face and isn’t even sure why. “Are you close?” Kahlan breathes, licking at the skin between her breasts before flashing her a look from behind thick lashes.

“Of course,” Cara groans. Kahlan gives her own devilish smile and sits up, extending her arms in invitation. Cara takes her hands, sits up with her, and they embrace: Kahlan in her lap, still fucking herself against Cara’s cock, their bodies sliding together, breasts crushed together, and Cara loves how sweaty Kahlan is, how damp her hair is, how slick the small of her back is as Cara’s hands slide across the smooth skin there.

“I’m close, too,” Kahlan whispers. She tosses her head to the side, clearing miscreant hair from her brow—her own hands are clutching at Cara’s back, fingers digging into her shoulder blades. “I want you to come with me, Cara.”

“Inside you,” Cara murmurs, willing her release under control.

“Inside me,” Kahlan confirms, and kisses her: fucks Cara’s mouth with her tongue and withdraws with a slow lick at Cara’s teeth—Cara’s mouth is left hanging open and she doesn’t even care. “Cara,” Kahlan says, brow furrowed: urgent, now. “Cara…”

Her movements are erratic, her thrusts losing their strength and Cara’s hands cup her ass, helping her lift and sink down. And then it hits: Cara’s groin tightens and she exhales a breath she didn’t know she was holding, guttural and low. Kahlan cries out softly as Cara’s fingers dig into her backside, as Cara’s cock pumps release into her, as her sex clenches and spasms and grips at Cara. “Spirits,” Kahlan gasps, and throws her head back, exultant: a mane of dark hair spills free and Cara’s body flashes with the heat of intense pleasure: her seed still spilling in pulses into Kahlan’s sex. Cara finishes with her cheek pressed to Kahlan’s breast, panting and listening to Kahlan’s racing heartbeat—the control Cara exerts over the Confessor magic slamming into her is a natural thing now, an afterthought to the sheer height of the moment.

The black fades from Kahlan’s eyes as she meets Cara’s gaze. She’s always shy in this afterglow, always gives a shaky smile and separates herself, always moves toward clothing. Blue eyes go there now, to the articles strewn around them, and Cara murmurs, “No.”

She pushes a hesitant Kahlan onto her back, urges her legs apart, and settles her head between Kahlan’s thighs. Her sex is swollen, flushed, glistening wet, and Cara licks into her with abandon. Her tongue goes deep and she tastes her own come: two fingers go deeper yet and curl and pull, and Cara licks and laps and Kahlan’s hand flies to fist in her hair. “Cara,” she mumbles, and Cara just hums against her clit. The fist tightens. Cara smiles.

She pushes up Kahlan’s body, pulls her into an embrace, and kisses her: slips her hand behind Kahlan’s neck and really kisses her.

Kahlan hums in delight when she tastes Cara’s come on her tongue: there’s some there, in her mouth, mixed with Kahlan’s own. Somehow, it seems right, this joining and sharing of their essences. But Kahlan is greedy: she licks in Cara’s mouth and sucks on her tongue and kisses her lips until it’s all hers. Then she smiles at Cara and swallows. Cara rolls her eyes before slipping a hand down the brunette’s body and, with experienced fingers, rubbing a fast and unexpected second orgasm right out of Kahlan, who moans and whimpers when she’s done. “I could do this all night,” she tells Kahlan, hoping she’ll take the challenge.

Kahlan’s eyes flick between her clothing and Cara’s cock, still jutting proudly from her hips. “After dinner,” she says. “Let’s not be rude.”

“This won’t last,” Cara tries, slicking her hand up and down her shaft. “I drank it last night around this time.”

“If I suck you off,” Kahlan says, head canted, “will that be enough for you to hold out?”

In answer Cara leans back, stretches out with a sigh, and folds her arms under her head. “You were definitely in the mood to be willing to do all the work,” she says cockily, and Kahlan raises a sharp eyebrow as her mouth descends to Cara’s cock.

“Don’t push your luck.”

Kahlan is laying on her belly, using her hands, her tongue, her lips: Cara’s hardness is back in full, partly from watching the Mother Confessor work on her so expertly. Cara silently applauds herself for teaching her so well. There’s a sound behind them, rustling leaves, footsteps. Cara recognizes Richard’s loud sigh amidst the wet sucking noises from her groin.

“Almost done,” she calls out, and for some reason is incredibly pleased when Kahlan doesn’t cease, doesn’t even look up.

“That’s what you two say every time,” Richard grumbles.

“If you want some later, Lord Rahl…” Cara says threateningly, turning to give him a pointed look. “I don’t know if we’ll be in the mood.”

Richard groans, and turns on his heel.

Cara comes minutes later, filling Kahlan’s mouth as her back arches up, and the brunette swallows a bit: smiles as she paints her breasts with some, and Cara licks it up, kisses Kahlan. “It would seem I’ve nearly corrupted you,” Cara murmurs teasingly.

“Nearly?” Kahlan’s eyes go wide as she gulps down the rest of Cara’s come. “There are…worse things? Than what we’ve done?”

“Oh, Mother Confessor,” Cara sighs. “Yes, but you can’t even tell me, without blushing, what exactly we just did.” She lifts an eyebrow. “I think that’s the first step. Nothing ‘worse’ until you do.”

Kahlan composes herself, and takes a deep breath.


End file.
